Olivia et Henry
by Serenade bleue
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'amour bien banal, d'un un couple qui l'est un peu moins. Une histoire toute guimauve sur deux personnes qui, au premier regard, semblent bien différentes. Une histoire modeste sans drames psychologiques ni guerres sanglantes. Une histoire où les seules règles sont celles du corps et de l'âme. Une histoire d'amour tout simplement.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Comme promis, voici ma troisième fic complète rien que pour vous! Je dois bien avouer que je n'aurai jamais cru arriver à poster 3 fics terminées et révisées sur ce site un jour. Quand je vois ça, j'ai presque envie de pleurer d'émotion! Et j'espère bien pouvoir à en poster d'autres si le temps, la prépa et les commentaires le permettent.

Quand j'ai commencé Fire Emblem Awakening, je me suis d'abord demandé: "c'est quoi ça? Je pige rien à l'histoire et au mode de jeu".

D'après certain "experts", ce ne serait pas lui le meilleur jeu Fire Emblem. Mais comme c'est le seul que je connais, j'ai pas trop mon mot à dire là dessus, même si je le trouve plus réussi que celui qui vient de sortir (selon certains points de vue).

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrai pas, sachez qu'il y a la possibilité de fair des mariages entre les personnages, et tous les goûts sont permis! Sauf le yuri, le yaoi et d'autre trucs qui pourraient être intéressant, mais on y peut rien...

Dans ce jeu, l'un des couple qui m'a le plus marqué est celui d'Olivia et Henry. Non seulement je les trouve adorables ensemble, mais leurs dialogues de soutient sont tordant! En même temps, tous les dialogue d'Henry le sont. Et c'est ce qui a poussé mon cerveau à tourner à plein régime pour inventer cette histoire.

Au final, je pense que ma fic contient un peu de **spoil** , même si je me suis plus concentrée sur leur relation que l'Histoire en général.

Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez, ainsi que le lemon (c'est mon premier complet)!

 **Je précise aussi que j'ai retravaillé ce chapitre pour corriger quelques fautes et répétions. Cela fait tout de même un an que je l'ai postée ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Olivia et Henry

.

.

Assis sur une pierre devant l'armurerie afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, Henry passa rêveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un petit soupire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les veilleurs n'étaient pas allés casser les dents de quelques ombres, et ça lui manquait. L'armée ennemie semblait s'être étrangement calmée, et le nombre de rapports d'attaques dans les villages avait diminué ces dernières semaines.

Ainsi, le roi Chrom et ses plus proches amis avaient décidé de se concentrer sur la guerre avec le pays de Valm en mettant au point des stratégies. Donc autant dire que le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc s'ennuyait de façon excessive. Il adorait l'action et les batailles où le sang et les armes volaient de tous les côtés. Sentir l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête, ses muscles trembler d'excitation, avoir la sensation que la mort pouvait frapper à chaques instants... tout cela procurait un plaisir indéfinissable, et le faisait tout le temps éclater de rire. Mais comparé au spectacle que lui offrait ses adversaires quand la vie les quittait, ce n'était pas la même chose. Voir leurs yeux effrayés se fermer progressivement était tout simplement jouissif.

En se remémorant ses duels passés, Henry ne pu s'empêcher de glousser. Il se dépêcha de traverser la place d'entrainement afin de rejoindre sa tente, non sans se défaire de son éternel sourire.

Il existe une catégorie de gens qui semblent heureux comme ça, sans raisons apparentes. Catégorie dont il était membre, et il savait à quel point sa douteuse bonne humeur faisait peur à ceux qui l'entourait. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de se retirer dans ses appartements quand il menaçait de rire à la vue d'une personne couverte de blessures, ou de ne pas prendre un air compatissant quand quelqu'un pleurait. Il savait que sa différence de point de vue mettait les autres mal à l'aise.

Le jeune sorcier soupira une seconde fois, se demandant pourquoi c'était à lui de faire attention à ses manières pour les autres. Il se souvenait qu'à son ancienne école de sorcellerie, les gens savaient vraiment s'amuser. En faisant des expériences dangereuse avec la magie par exemple, en libérant les monstres des souterrains ou en faisant bouger les animaux empaillés de la salle de biologie.

Quels bons souvenirs...

Quand il pénétra dans sa tente, décidé à lire un bon livre de magie noir pour se changer les idées, ce qu'il vit lui rappela pourquoi il se sentait si attentif aux autres ces derniers temps. Henry retira sa cape avec un rire léger, voyant qu'Olivia était encore passée chez lui pendant son absence.

Tous ses livres étaient triés du plus gros au plus petit et le morceau de toile qui couvrait ce qui lui servait de fenêtre était relevé afin de laisser entrer un peu de lumière.

Le magicien savait que ce n'était que de petits détails, car ce n'était pas comme si il était particulièrement désordonné, bien qu'il préférait sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Mais c'était la manière d'Olivia pour lui signaler qu'elle était venue lui emprunter un bouquin, toujours le même. Un fin livre à la couverture en velours noir traitant de potions maléfiques, aucunement précieux et qu'il avait déjà lu des dizaines de fois.

Même si il était sans importance, la première fois qu'elle le lui avait pris, il avait été furieux, car il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il avait faillit mettre le feu au campement pour retrouver le coupable et il avait fallut toute la force de persuasion de la jeune fille pour le calmer avant de lui avouer que c'était elle qui le lui avait empruntée. Sur le coup, il avait pensé tuer le voleur qui avait osé s'introduire dans sa chambre de dix manières différentes, mais après avoir appris que c'était elle, il s'était sentit moins chaud. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle en avait eu besoin pour des exercices de danse. Henry n'avait pas su comment réagir, mais en voyant a bouille dépitée, il lui avait instantanément pardonné. Par la suite, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, car il ne croyait pas trop à l'excuse de la danse. Mais elle lui avait fermement soutenu le contraire, ce qui l'obligea à la croire sur parole. Depuis, il avait pris l'habitude qu'elle passe de temps en temps pour lui prendre ce livre.

En parcourant la petite pièce dans sa longueur, le jeune homme attrapa le gros grimoire rouge qu'il étudiait en ce moment avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Mais à peine était-il en place que son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son oreiller, qui semblait bien usé.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, il jeta le livre sur sa table de chevet. Toute envie de se plonger dans l'étude des mots était passé, car ça n'arriverait pas à lui ôter ce sentiment de frustration qui prenait place en lui. Cela était dû au fait qu'il se sentait terriblement seul sur ce matelas froid.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça l'exaspérait. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir dix ans quand à la raison de ce sentiment désagréable, Olivia lui manquait.

La jeune fille à la chevelure rosée encore plus timide et craintive qu'une souris lui manquait.

La douce demoiselle qui enflammait son cœur depuis un bout de temps lui manquait.

Son Olivia lui manquait tout simplement, et il arrivait de plus en plus souvent au jeune sorcier d'en ressentir une douleur tranchante, à sa grande surprise.

Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre réciproquement, ils se l'étaient avoués, et Henry l'avait même demandé en mariage. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, alors pourquoi...pourquoi avait-il l'impression que lorsqu'ils étaient séparés par seulement une centaine de mètres, c'était comme si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde... intouchable... et il avait beau tendre la main, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Lui-même trouvait son raisonnement puéril et illogique. Alors il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il tomberait aussi profondément amoureux. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, mais il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être aussi attentionné. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle sache à quel point sa présence devenait capitale. Non seulement parce qu'il avait sa fierté, mais aussi parce qu'elle risquait de s'inquiéter inutilement. Ainsi, il profitait de chaque instants à ses côtés.

Le sorcier se releva et s'étira.

Non, ce lit était décidément bien trop froid pour lui. Il avait besoin de voir Olivia tout de suite, sinon il risquait de mettre en lambeau un de ses grimoires. Il sortit résolument de sa tente pour rejoindre celle de sa bien-aimée. Sur le chemin, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours se servir du livre qu'elle avait pris comme excuse. Il songea même que ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moments plus "intimes" tous les deux, ce qui le fit rire en accélérant le pas.

En à peine minutes, il arriva à destination.

Au loin, le soleil était couché, et on pouvait ainsi distinguer les étoiles dans le ciel.

Devant l'entrée de la tente d'Olivia, Henry resta quelques secondes immobile à écouter les bruits qui en sortaient, attendant le moment propice pour la surprendre. Il savait qu'elle était là car l'intérieur était illuminé pas des lampes, et il pouvait l'entendre fredonner un petit air doux. Discrètement, il passa une partie de sa tête par l'ouverture afin d'admirer le sujet qui hantait ses rêves et qui partageait sa vie. Il ne fut pas déçu du déplacement, comme d'habitude, et pouvait constater qu'elle faisait toujours un excellent usage de son bouquin. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle disait.

La jeune fille était au centre de la pièce, avec son emprunt sur la tête. Elle s'exerçait à des pas de danse un peu basiques, et le livre lui servait à garder l'axe bien droit. Trois pas en avant, jambe pliée, un sur le côté, l'autre jambe tendu, deux en arrière, un tour sur elle-même, deux pas en avant, puis un autre tour sur un pied. Le plus impressionnant était que le livre ne tombait pas, même si quelques fois il penchait dangereusement d'un côté ou de l'autre. Pour le final, elle fit une boucle piquée avant de retomber gracieusement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle souriait, visiblement fière d'elle, avant de poser le livre sur la table.

C'est le moment que choisit le magicien pour se glisser derrière elle avec un petit sourire sadique, de lever les mains et de crier un grand "OUAAAAAA!" en lui touchant les côtes, ce qui la fit presque sauter au plafond. Elle se retourna terrifiée et au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de l'identité du farceur, qui riait au éclats, elle devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate et lui donna un coup sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre que sa blague était de très mauvais goût. Même si il avait un peu mal, il continua de rire pendant de longues minutes.

C'était un tour vieux comme le monde, mais qui avait toujours son petit effet.

Le jeune sorcier fini malgré tout par ce calmer quand la danseuse menaça de lui en mettre une autre. Il savait qu'elle était timide et n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde danser dans son dos. Donc en ce moment, elle devait plus être en train de chercher un endroit où se cacher plutôt que vouloir lui donner des baffes. Elle n'était pas violente, pas du tout même. Elle était l'exemple irremplaçable du pacifisme, contrairement à lui qui prenait plaisir à faire la guerre. Mais depuis qu'Henry et elle s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, elle avait appris à être beaucoup plus familière et spontanée, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à son compagnon. Après tout, il la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle rougissait. Lui, à son contacte, avait un peu apaisé sa soif de sang. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir qu'il essayait de paraître moins psychopathe. Leurs caractères et leurs centres d'attention étaient si différents qu'il en venait à se demander comment ils avaient pu finir par follement s'aimer. En cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelait que leur histoire avait commencé avec une dispute à propos d'un chien blessé. Allez chercher comment, en partant de ça, ils avaient pu en arriver au mariage.

Certain disent "les opposés s'attirent", d'autre "qui se ressemblent s'assemblent". Ce paradoxe avait toujours amusé Olivia qui était persuadée, à raison, que deux personnes différentes pouvaient tout aussi bien s'entendre que deux personnes avec les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Étrangement, c'était ce petit côté optimiste qui plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir essayé de le comprendre, de lui faire ressentir autre chose qu'une bonne humeur malsaine? D'ailleurs, ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, car le jour où elle avait faillit mourir à cause d'une malédiction, il avait cru que le temps s'était arrêté. La simple idée de la perdre avait fait naître en lui une peur indéfinissable, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la personne qui avait tenté de lui faire du mal. Peu importe, plus le temps passait, plus la séance de torture du coupable serait longue et douloureuse.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de tendrement l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Elle avait l'habitude de ses farces douteuses. Henry lui rendit son étreinte et plongea son nez dans son cou. Il se souvînt qu'il s'était senti seul peu avant, et cette proximité lui donnait envie de s'accrocher éternellement à elle. Quand ils étaient en compagnie des autres, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller comme ça. Être aussi proche d'elle durant les réunions et l'entrainement sans pouvoir la serrer contre lui le rendait presque fou. Et il ne se retenait que parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. En temps normal, il aimait bien cet impression d'instabilité, mais là...c'était beaucoup plus frustrant. Ainsi, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, le jeune magicien perdait un peu ses moyens et le contrôle de lui-même.

Ce n'est pas qu'il voyait tout subitement de manière salace ou qu'il veuille brutalement la prendre. C'était même tout le contraire. Après avoir longtemps retenu ses désirs, il ressentait plus le besoin de se relâcher dans une longue et chaleureuse étreinte que dans une partie de jambes en l'air, ce que partageait la danseuse. Cela faisait partie de leurs points communs. Bien sûre, ils adoraient se donner l'un à l'autre. Mais parfois, un simple câlin leur semblait tout aussi agréable.

Olivia passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari, tandis que celui-ci renforçait la pression de ses mains dans son dos. Elle redressa sa tête afin de l'embrasser gentiment. D'habitude, Henry était celui qui s'exprimait le plus par ce geste, elle étant trop gênée. Mais ce soir, après ses exercices, elle se sentait d'humeur à le surprendre. Elle s'était récemment aperçu qu'il rougissait beaucoup quand elle prenait des initiatives, ce qui le rendait vraiment adorable à ses yeux. Même son sourire devenait un peu plus niais.

Tout en approfondissant le baiser, elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue brûlante et l'autre derrière sa tête. Elle frissonna quand elle senti celles du mage remonter vers ses épaules en touchants légèrement sa peau. Comme elle s'appuyait contre son torse, il fut légèrement poussé contre le rebord de la table. Il plaça une de ses mains derrière lui pour ne pas basculer, mais tenait toujours fermement la jeune fille contre lui. Tous leurs sens s'étaient embrumés au fur et à mesure que leurs corps, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se répondaient et avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester lents. De plus, la danseuse essayait avec difficulté de contenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Son partenaire les ressentait, prisonniers au fond de sa gorge, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de les faire sortir, même si il savait que l'entendre soupirer de langoureuses vocalises risquaient de lui ôter sa raison.

Avant qu'il ne puisse entreprendre un assaut plus audacieux sur le magnifique corps adverse, la jeune fille mis fin au baiser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, les joues colorées de rouge. Le sorcier aux cheveux blanc était un peu déçu mais n'insista pas. Il savait que s'il voulait aller plus loin, sa tente personnelle était plus appropriée, car elle se trouvait un peu plus à l'écart et, en général, peu de monde s'en approchait, sachant que son sadique propriétaire laissait quelques fois traîner des objets maléfiques sur le sol. Ce n'est pas que les deux amoureux avaient peur d'être surpris ensemble. Tout le campement savait qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais Olivia préférait que leurs ébats restent discrets, ce que le magicien approuvait sans problèmes, car il savait qu'il était un peu bruyant quand il se montrait trop passionné.

Le couple se souvenait, l'une avec embarra, l'autre avec délice, une fois où ils l'avaient fait dans la caserne. Bien sûre, ils avaient pris soin de fermer la porte, mais les mûrs n'étaient visiblement pas aussi insonorisés qu'ils l'avaient supposés. Par la suite, Chrom leur avait passé un sacré savon. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir quels fantasmes ils avaient expérimentés, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le refaire en ces lieux. Et Henry avait maintenant interdiction de prononcer des incantations douteuses qui pouvaient être entendues, SURTOUT quand il était en pleine action, soi-disant parce qu'il était arrivé une bricole à tous ceux qui étaient passé devant la pièce. Puis il s'était adressé à l'ensemble des veilleurs, disant que désormais, la caserne était interdite à toutes formes de relations, autres que professionnelles. Personne n'avait protesté, mais Olivia était certaine d'avoir vu Lissa et Lon'zu lancer des regards noir au roi d'Ylisse. Ça devait être eux les habitués les plus récurrents.

Le mage carressa distraitment quelques mèches roses. Son épouse se redressa pour le laisser respirer, tout en gardant ses mains sur sa nuque.

"On va chez moi? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour ton lit finisse en morceaux?

-C'est pas grave. Je le changerai quand ça arrivera. Sauf l'oreiller!

-Pourquoi?

-Hé hé, on l'a utilisé tant de fois que maintenant, il a ton odeur! C'est tellement agréable que je ne peux plus m'en passer pour dormir!

-Arrête...c'est gênant...

-Quoique, quand je me réveille, ça me donne l'impression que tu es à côté de moi. Donc je tend le bras...mais je n'attrape que du vide. C'est frustrant parfois!

-Pareille pour moi.

-Quoi?

-J'ai tellement l'habitude que tu me recouvres avec ton manteau avant de m'endormir, qu'au matin, j'ai encore la sensation du tissu sur moi. Mais au final, je me rend compte que ce n'est que la couverture."

Presque instinctivement, Henry la pressa contre lui et commença à couvrir son cou d'une multitude de baisers, la prenant un peu par surprise. Il trouvait sa danseuse tellement adorable qu'il avait envie de lui promettre d'être toujours à ses côtés, au réveil et même n'importe quand! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient en temps de guerre, et ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de roucouler ainsi. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'intimité comme n'importe qui. Le jeune homme avait surtout peur qu'elle ne se lasse de lui si il ne lui laissait pas un peu d'espace. Déjà qu'il lui avait ordonné de rester bien proche quand ils partaient combattre, alors il comprenait qu'elle veuille un peu d'air. Quand cette maudite guerre serait terminée, alors à ce moment-là seulement il pourrait lui faire des dizaines de promesses. Pour le moment, il n'était pas sûre de les tenir, ne serait-ce que celle de rester pour toujours ensemble. Lui, le magicien passionné par le sang et la mort, ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la perdre, d'être seul ou de la laisser seul. Il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Son cœur de psychopathe maléfique lui appartenait, et il était bien conscient que c'était réciproque. Alors, dans ces temps incertains, il était déterminé à profiter du présent.

Le sorcier semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps et oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait, car ses mains devenaient de plus en plus balladeuses, et sa bouche de plus en plus gourmande de la chair qui s'offrait à lui. En ce moment, il pensait plus avec son corps et ses hormones qu'avec sa tête.

"Arrête...Henry...arrête... lui souffla Olivia écarlate, en le repoussant par les épaules."

Celui-ci la regarda, abasourdi, avant de se ressaisir, non sans laisser s'échapper un ricanement sur son manque de retenue. Ce qu'il pouvait être impatient parfois! La jeune fille aux cheveux rose eu un petit sourire avant de partir éteindre les lampes, sauf une petite qu'elle garda en main. De l'autre, elle pris celle de son époux, puis ils sortirent rejoindre l'autre tente, plus confortable, pour des activités plus intimes.

Dehors, tout était sombre et silencieux. Des gardes réunis autour d'un feu de camp jouaient aux cartes ou aux dés, attendant de prendre la relève de leurs camarades. En voyant le couple passer, main dans la main, deux d'entre eux leur firent des clins d'œil en pouffant, un autre siffla sans discrétion, mais les deux derniers par contre, ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes. Leurs regards n'étaient pas méprisants ou haineux. Ils faisaient juste la moue en essayant de dissimuler le fond de leur pensé.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être malin pour comprendre qu'ils enviaient le garçon de partager la vie d'une aussi ravissante créature. La totalité du campement et même des villages voisins connaissaient le talent et la grâce de la danseuse. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient tenté de lui plaire par différents moyens, mais sa timidité maladive rendait difficile tout début de conversation. Au final, les curieux ne connaissant pas l'histoire du chien se demandaient comment Henry avait pu réussir là où tant d'autre avaient échoué.

Haussant un sourcil, celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, tout en gratifiant ses rivaux de son éternel sourire de crocodile. Ils levèrent les mains en signe de reddition, ayants compris le message. Cela ne dérangeait pas le mage qu'Olivia reçoive des compliments et des cadeaux de la part de ses admirateurs. D'une part, c'était justifié, et d'autre part, ça lui donnait une excellente excuse pour lancer des sorts à ceux qui se montraient trop entreprenants. La danseuse lui détourna la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle n'aimait pas ses semblants de menaces, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Cela le fit rire sans pour autant lui faire lâcher prise. Il remonta son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse elle-même l'enlacer par la taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

En levant la tête pour contempler le ciel, le sorcier essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empruntes toujours ce livre-là? Demanda-t-il subitement. T'en as pas besoin pour t'entrainer à danser. J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas à quoi il te sert."

Le jeune fille le détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

"Je m'en sert vraiment tu sais...dit-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je pense que c'est plus un prétexte de ta part."

Elle se frotta la nuque, embarassée.

"Ce livre est a toi. Même s'il n'est pas très important, ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisses utiliser tes affaires, car ça veut dire que tu me fais confiance.

-Bien sûre que je te fais confiance. Mais pouvoir m'emprunter des choses semble vraiment te tenir à cœur?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne te demande jamais rien, et je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre excuse pour venir chez toi.

-C'était donc ça. Tu voulais juste passer. Mais je ne comprend pas ton histoire. Si tu veux quelque chose dit-le moi. Et tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux.

-Justement, je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est pas ça...c'est différent...et ce n'est pas que pour te voir...

-Comment je dois le prendre au juste?

-Fait pas cette tête. Je sais que c'est puéril à tes yeux mais c'est important pour moi...de pouvoir passer dans ta chambre sans aucune raison, même si tu n'y es

pas... de pouvoir y prendre ou déposer des choses...simplement parce que j'en ai envie.

-J'ai du mal à saisir ce que tu veux dire. C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse?

-Oui.

-Bon, ok. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir."

Olivia leva la tête, le regard indéchiffrable.

"Vraiment? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Henry, tu n'as pas besoin de laisser tes affaires dans ma tente comme prétexte pour passer, ou de vouloir me prendre un truc. Si tu veux plus te familiariser avec mon environnement, il n'y a pas de problème. Même si, en toute honnêteté, je pense que tu connais déjà ma chambre par coeur."

Soudainement, la danseuse se détacha de lui, s'arrêtant de marcher. Le mage se retourna, surpris. En lui faisant face, il vit qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sa petite lampe pendant le long de sa jambe et jetant de faibles lueures sur les alentours. Elle semblait être en train de chercher ses mots. Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru.

"...Ce n'est pas ça? Se risqua-t-il à demander."

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. De façon déroutante, elle respirait calmement, son esprit occupé à chercher les phrases justes. Enchaînant les unes après les autres, inspirations et expirations. Ses bras fins, disposés le long de son corps, n'étaient parcourut par aucuns tremblements laissant supposer une appréhension. Dans sa tête, la jeune fille avait l'impression que c'était simple. Mais elle se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être aussi évident pour Henry. Après tout, les garçons et les filles avaient des façons différentes de voir le monde. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce elle qui voyait la vie en rose, tout comme ses cheveux. Elle fini par penser qu'il valait mieux lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne la prendrait sans doute pas vraiment au sérieux, mais elle supposait que c'était une autre étape à passer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en souriant, je suis parfaitement familiarisée avec ta tente. Tu sais, comme j'ai toujours été terriblement timide, je n'ai jamais eu de relation aussi forte avec quelqu'un. On a vécu des moments très intenses ensemble. Sur le champs de bataille ou en privé. Tu m'as même sauvé la vie plus d'une fois avant et après m'avoir demandé en mariage...

-Toi aussi tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie. Et le jour où tu m'as dit "oui" a été le plus beau de tous.

-Justement, je ressent la même chose. Je veux passer toute mon existence avec toi. Que jamais nous ne soyons séparés. Pouvoir voir ton visage tous les matins et te sentir contre moi. Je suis si heureuse que je sais que je ne devrais pas exiger plus. Mais si je t'ai souvent demandé de laisser quelques unes de tes affaires chez moi, ou si je veux en laisser chez toi, c'est parce que je souhaite remplacer le "toi" ou le "moi" par "nous"..."

La jeune danseuse avait fini sa phrase d'une si petite voix qu'Henry cru ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il la regardait avec des yeux de chouettes et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant quoi dire. Ainsi, elle voulait qu'à la place de la première et deuxième personne du singulier, il utilise la première du pluriel? Non. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

"Essaye d'être plus claire, articula-t-il lentement, tu commences à m'inquiéter..."

Olivia se contenta de poser sa lanterne sur une pierre, s'approcher, prendre ses mains et poser délicatement sa tête sous son menton en fermant les yeux. Tous deux pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre. Le mage entoura son épouse de ses bras. Il voyait sa tente une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Mais si son adorable danseuse voulait d'abord s'expliquer, alors il attendrait.

"D'une certaine manière, murmura-t-elle, lorsque je prend ou laisse des choses chez toi, ta tente reste la tienne, mais elle devient aussi un peu la mienne...la nôtre quoi...et l'inverse est tout aussi possible."

Henry senti des petits spasmes d'amusements parcourir son corps. Sa compagne releva le tête et vit un énorme sourire placardé sur son visage. Alors c'était donc ça qu'elle voulait dire.

"Tu veux que nos possessions ne soient plus individuelles? Qu'elles nous appartiennent à tous les deux? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui...murmura-t-elle visiblement soulagée, mais toutefois gênée.

-Nous sommes mariés Olivia. Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi...

-Et tout ce qui est à moi est à toi...

-Donc on peut supposer que c'est à nous n'est-ce pas?

-J'imagine, oui. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit plus visible.

-Dans le style où on vit ensemble avec des objets communs?

-Oui...comme une famille."

Henry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Une promesse. Rien qu'une seule. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

"Quand cette maudite guerre sera fini, lui murmura-t-il, on sera une vrai famille."

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de reprendre en main sa petite lampe. Puis, en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur une éventuelle rune magique laissée par terre, ils entrèrent sous la tente.

La jeune fille posa la lanterne sur la table, à côté de deux autres qu'elle alluma également, tandis que le sorcier sortait une couverture plus épaisse afin de l'étendre sur le lit.

Soudain, il sentit une pression dans son dos, ainsi que deux bras l'enlacer par la taille. Ils remontèrent doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, le faisant frissonner, pour défaire les attaches qui retenaient sa cape. Olivia la lui retira avant de la poser sur une chaise. Henry se mis face à elle, puis s'assit sur son matelas, la tirant par la taille pour qu'elle se place sur ses genoux. Le nez dans ses cheveux et la main droite caressant son épaule nue, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud terriblement proche de sa gorge tandis qu'elle lui ôtait sa tenue de mage noir. Comme il était plus vêtu qu'elle, Henry la laissait généralement le déshabiller en premier. Il savait que ça allait plus vite dans ce sens, car il était plus à l'aise pour la tenir contre lui et lui retirer ses vêtements fins.

Progressivement, il se retrouva de plus en plus dénudé. Il ne lui restait plus que son collant. Il recula la tête pour croiser le regard de sa compagne. Celle-ci pouvait enfin contempler ce corps pâle, bien dessiné et tellement envoûtant. Elle posa ses mains tièdes sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser. Dans un contact fort, passionné, leurs langues jouaient ensembles, se cherchant, se caressant, se nouant l'une avec l'autre. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, les deux amoureux avaient la sensation qu'une brume mystérieuse encerclait leurs têtes et décuplait leurs sens. Ils avaient chaud et leurs mains ainsi que leurs cous transpiraient comme s'ils venaient de faire deux heures d'entrainement intensif. Cette sensation d'humidité, qui n'était pas désagréable, se propagea dans le reste de leurs corps.

Le magicien aux cheveux blanc commençait à respirer bruyamment, son ventre subissant des contractions visibles, comme s'il cherchait à chasser la moindre petite trace d'air dans ses poumons. La surprise lui arracha même un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le bassin d'Olivia, qui avait aussi du mal à se contenir, se presser contre le sien. Avec des gestes maladroits, il entrepris également de lui retirer ce qu'elle avait sur le dos. Il fit glisser ses bretelles le long de ses épaules et enleva les bracelets métalliques de ses poignets et de ses chevilles qui servaient à retenir tous ses voiles et ses rubans. Enfin, tous deux retirèrent leurs alliances et les posèrent sur la table de chevet afin de ne pas être dérangé. Après tout, l'un des deux était plutôt massif.

Le couple était maintenant allongé sur le lit, totalement dépouillés de leurs vêtements. La danseuse gardait tout de même les bras repliés, par pudeur. Henry ne s'en formalisait pas, puisqu'il en avait l'habitude. Avec revers de la main, il traça une ligne imaginaire en passant sur son épaule, sa hanche, puis sa cuisse. La jeune fille fit de même, en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de sa joue...de sa gorge...de son torse...de son ventre, avant que la main de son partenaire ne l'arrête. Dans un mouvement ample, il se mis au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'elle plaçait ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il rapprocha son front de celui de sa compagne en s'appuyant sur son bras droit, les doigts de sa main gauche entrecroisés avec les siens.

Même si ses yeux bleu débordaient de tendresse, de confiance, et même si elle semblait parfaitement détendu, le jeune homme avait toujours peur de lui faire mal. Dans la pénombre, son corps gracieux semblait tellement fragile, qu'il se sentait obligé de prendre tout son temps. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Olivia lui sourit. À chaque fois, elle devait lui donner une sorte de signal pour l'inciter à continuer. Au début, elle avait trouvé cette marque d'attention touchante, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'une nuit torride, où on ne s'arrête pas avait aussi beaucoup d'avantages. Ce soir ne serait sans doute pas le cas, mais qu'importe. Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle, en elle.

Comme il se contentait de frotter passivement son nez contre le sien, elle exerça, avec sa main libre, une légère pression sur son membre tendu, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de surprise plutôt sonore. Henry serra les dents pour ne pas faire plus de bruit. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'elle joue le jeu de la provocation de cette manière. Même s'il était souvent le premier à l'utiliser, il n'aimait pas qu'elle le fasse alors qu'il avait les deux mains prises, ce qui le rendait assez vulnérable en fait.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage blafard. Il fallait combattre la provocation par la provocation, donc, passer aux choses sérieuses, même si ça impliquait d'admettre qu'elle gagnait la première manche.

Il délaissa quelques instants la main gauche de sa compagne pour approcher la sienne de l'endroit sensible. Caressant d'abord l'intérieur des cuisses pour ne pas paraître trop brusque, il remarqua qu'elle avait penché sa tête sur le côté, les joues rouge et la gorge en sueur. Il posa seulement ses doigts contre la porte de la chambrée, provoquant le départ chaotique de plusieurs frissons. Sans un bruit, il retira sa main pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa jumelle d'un autre sang. L'antre était déjà assez humide, il ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'en faire plus.

Doucement, sans forcer, leurs intimités se rencontrèrent, provoquant une cascade de sons et de petits cris aiguës de la part des acteurs principaux. Les deux corps n'en formaient maintenant qu'un seul. Un seul être débordant d'amour et de désir. Plus l'un s'aventurait profondément en territoire trop bien connût, plus l'autre se cambrait en arrière. Le mage pris appuis sur ses genoux et passa une main (celle sur laquelle il avait mis tout son poids plus tôt) derrière les hanches de la danseuse pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Elle s'agrippait à son dos, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans sa chair. Ça piquait un peu mais il était plus concentré sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Leurs phalanges étaient devenues presque blanches tellement elles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Les va-et-vient du jeune homme, qui avaient commencés doucement, devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Ses soupirs aussi devenaient plus erratiques.

Olivia poussait des gémissements passionnés, mais à cause de l'essoufflement, sa voix se rayait petit à petit. Henry la redressa pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses cuisses, et qu'elle puisse ainsi se reposer. Il adorait sa voix d'ange, donc l'entendre se briser ainsi l'attristait. Il se dit d'une façon passagère qu'ils auraient peut-être dû mieux s'échauffer avant, qu'il aurait dû au final mieux la préparer. Leurs mains parcouraient chaque parties de leurs corps dans une course effrénée, comme si les deux partenaires avaient peur d'oublier la moindre petite forme, bosse, le moindre cheveu, chemin, la plus petite montagne, vallée, ou la plus douce cascade de peau. Comme si ils voulaient retenir chaque sensation, frémissement ou gémissement.

Tandis que la jeune fille appuyait son compagnon contre la bas du lit, froissant encore plus les couvertures au passage, elle essayait de suivre ses mouvements de bassin avec la même cadence. Habituée à des rythmes particuliers dans les différents type de danse, celle qu'elle pratiquait avec le sorcier régulièrement était d'un autre genre. Plus instinctive, plus souple, plus aléatoire. Il fallait sans cesse s'adapter à l'humeur de l'autre, à ses sursauts ou à ses envies d'originalité, ce qui rendait l'activité plus éprouvante. Éprouvante, mais exceptionnellement saine pour le corps et l'esprit, car chaque baisé à fleur de peau étaient en quelque sorte une déclaration d'amour, chaque griffures une promesse de fidélité, et chaque coups de rein liaient un peu plus leurs cœurs et leurs âmes, comme un marteau soudant deux moitiés d'une épée métallique en fusion.

Henry sentait qu'il allait de plus en plus loin. Soudainement, Olivia poussa un cris venant du plus profond de ses entrailles, et il compris. Il était parvenu au terme des abysses de chair dont il explorait les moindres recoins sans relâche. À chaque fois qu'il touchait le fond, les décharges électriques devenaient encore plus intenses qu'un Thoron en pleine tête, les sons se perdaient dans un chaos sans limites d'espace. Les parois l'enserraient maintenant de plus en plus fortement, pour son plus grand plaisir. Une telle sensation de pression le faisait crier. Chaque coups les envoyaient au septième ciel et faisait grandir la tension de leurs sexes dans un brûlant rythme allant crescendo. L'être fusionnelle et hermaphrodite qu'ils formaient était au bord de l'implosion. Le couple ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Il en voulait plus...juste un peu plus...le sommet était proche...tout proche...si proche...

Et, dans une dernière étreinte, la libération arriva enfin. Sans prétention ni abondance. Une jouissance humble mais néanmoins passionnément amoureuse.

La voici, la chorégraphie charnelle où les deux danseurs étoiles font monter l'émotion jusqu'au point de non-retour.

La voici, la plus grande beauté du corps.

La voici, la plus intime poésie des sens.

Allongé contre le bas de son lit dont les couvertures, si soigneusement pliées au début de leur ébats, ressemblaient maintenant à un champs de bataille, le sorcier tentait de reprendre son souffle, Olivia appuyée contre sa poitrine. Elle aussi prenait de grandes inspirations et expirations, afin de calmer l'affolement de son cœur. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers son époux qui respirait bruyamment. Elle faillit rire en voyant son visage, d'habitude si pâle, désormais aussi écarlate que le sien. Elle remonta ses bras et les passa autour de son coup, dans une chaste étreinte, malgré le fait que leurs corps et leurs cheveux soient complètement trempés de sueur. Henry réussi tout de même à sortir son habituel sourire. Le "je t'aime" qu'il voulu lui offrir se résuma plus à un toussotement rauque, traduisant une profonde fatigue de ses cordes vocales, et visiblement, la danseuse était dans le même état.

Les deux amants n'avaient plus la force de se relever. Le jeune fille réussi néanmoins à attraper l'oreiller avec ses pieds et à rabattre vivement une des couvertures sur leurs corps nus. Son compagnon passa l'oreiller derrière sa tête et la replaça contre lui. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait aussi profiter encore quelques instants de l'image de son amour. Elle était si belle.

Après quelques minutes, alors que ses yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer, il la sentit redresser sa tête vers lui. Souriante, elle avait posé sa main contre sa poitrine en disant d'une voix un peu enrouée:

"Il s'est calmé.

-De quoi? Répondit-il doucement.

-Ton coeur. Tout à l'heure, il battait tellement vite. Maintenant, je ne l'entend presque plus. Avais-tu remarqué qu'il battait lentement? À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être plus sereine. C'est si appaisant."

Henry l'embrassa sur le front. Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle était adorable! Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait! Mais il y avait à présent quelque chose de différent dans leurs esprits. Ils étaient allés bien plus loin que les autres fois, et implicitement, leur acte aurait sûrement une conséquence. Ils le savaient, mais peu importait au final. Henry ne s'était pas retiré et Olivia ne l'avait pas repoussé. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils en était parfaitement conscients. Juste au moment où le sommeil s'apprêtait à les envelopper de son voile, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard. Désormais, ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci était importante, inviolable, irréfutable. Cette fois, c'était pour la vie. Pour la seconde fois, ils venaient de se marier.

Tremblants l'un contre l'autre dans un ultime baiser, ils voyaient tous les deux dans le regard de l'autre, la promesse d'un avenir heureux.

.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

J'en profite pour dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté mes deux autres histoires, ça a été un immense honneur et un privilège.


End file.
